LSD? Hell Yea!
by princessjello
Summary: Alice takes bella to a club of vampires and other mythical creatures. but what happens when she gets drugged? Will Edward come and save her before something horrible happens? I do not own twilight or new moon they belong to Stephanie Meyer
1. Alice's Surprise

"Bella, hurry up!" Alice yelled "God, you humans are so slow." "Sorry" Bella huffed as she ran up to the front door. "Let's go" Alice and Bella walked over to Alice's new yellow porsce and hopped in. "Where are we going again?" Bella asked. Alice answered in a slightly annoyed tone "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you it's a surprise!"

They drove for about half an hour, when Alice abruptly turned the car into the parking lot of a large mall. "This is the big surprise?" Bella said, rather disappointed, "A mall?" "Not just any mall…" Alice laughed deviously "What is it!!" Bella whined impatiently. Alice stepped out of the car and started walking over to the "Sears" entrance. Bella Followed. "You'll see." Alice said quietly.

Once they'd entered the mall, Bella followed Alice quietly, as they passed the women's section, then the children's section, and then left sears and entered a wide hallway with a fountain inside the mall. Alice stopped and just stood there. "What?" Bella asked. Without a word, Alice changed direction and moved up another hallway of the mall and just kept going and going until Bella didn't even know what part of the mall they were in anymore. "We're here" Alice said with a smile. "And where is here…" Bella wondered aloud. Alice pushed open the red door ahead of them to reveal a bar. "A bar… in a mall?" Bella said, slightly confused. "This Bella, is no ordinary bar… Some places, only vampires and other magical beings can see and find. These places are always moving, and they're impossible to find or see unless accompanied by a vampire, witch, demon etc." Alice explained. "I don't get it" Bella stated blankly. Alice sighed. "It's hard to explain… This bar could've been anywhere, the side of an apartment building, inside a farm, anywhere, but today it happened to be here. And you Bella, are a very uptight person, so I decided to treat you to a girls night out. Loosen up, have a little fun."

"Um… Alice?" Bella asked. "Yes?" "Won't it be kind of dangerous for me to go in there… and you know… come out alive?" Bella asked. Alice immediately burst out laughing. No, no, of course it's not dangerous, please Bella, do you think that I'd really risk your life for a couple of drinks?" "Umm…" Bella mumbled. Alice continued laughing. "Ok, I can tell that this is going to be kind of hard to explain to you, so let me try and think of a way to make it simpler." Alice said, still trying not to laugh. "Have you read any of those Harry potter books? You know, the stupid ones about the wizards and witches and what not?" "YES! I LOVE THO-" Alice cut Bella off. "Ok, well you know how the mirror thing only lets you have the stone if you don't plan on using it?" Alice asked. "Yea…" Bella answered, still not seeing where she was going with this. "Same kind of deal, people, sorry, creatures bring humans in here all the time. You can only enter these kinds of things if you plan on getting a drink, chillin' and nothing else, no killing, no eating or blood sucking, nothing. So these places are perfectly safe for humans."

"Okay…" Bella answered slowly, "I trust you" "Good" Alice said. "You should" She pushed open the red door once again to reveal this small, smoky bar. As Alice and Bella walked up to the counter, about 5 male… creatures, some vampires, some, well, other things, called "Hey Alice!" "Hi boys" Alice answered without even looking at them. Alice continued marching up to the bar tender and with one look, the strange looking creature said, "Your usual" and prepared two vodkas.


	2. Bella's New friend

"Take it easy, slow down Bella!" Alice said, half chuckling. "WOO!" Bella screamed as she slammed down her empty glass. "ANOTHER! ANOTHER!" "Bella, calm down, you haven't drank in a while so I really think you should be taking this a little bit slower…" Alice said, now concerned. "Ohhhhh Alice, Alice, Alice," Bella said in between chugs of her second glass of vodka. "Don't ruin the party! Drink up! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Bella laughed hysterically. "Oh well… There's no stopping Bella I guess…" Alice thought to herself, and took another gulp of her own drink. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 30 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WEEEEEEE HAAAA!" Bella screamed, now 100 wasted. She was standing on a table riding an invisible horse. Alice couldn't care less because she was having a nice chat with a… a… well, some sort of red, horned demon, pretty drunk herself, but not nearly as drunk as Bella, something about vampires being more alcohol resistant. "Why hello there Mr. Vampire! What's YOUR name? Mine's LAVERNE!!!" Bella screamed at the male vampire sitting at the table she was standing on. "The name's Spike." He said in a British accent, mildly amused with Bella's drunken attitude. "Oooooo! So, Spiky-wikey WOO WOO!!!" Bella slurred, making the sound of a train. "Yooou seem like a veerrrrrry nice gentleman… And I think I'm about ready for my… umm… 2nd drink. Would you mind getting that for meeee??" Bella giggled. "Sure thing… Laverne did you say? But I think this might be more than your 2nd drink…" Spike chuckled and got up and headed for the bar.

As Spike was ordering Bella's 8th or 9th drink, she had lost count, Bella jumped off the table and ran out of the bar and into the mall screaming "PURPLE PETUNIAS!! PURPLE PETUNIAS!!!" "WOOOOOO!" Bella screamed as she ran crookedly down the hallways of the mall, nearly running right into the fountain. Many passers by were a little startled, seeing this very drunk girl appear out of no where and scare the living daylights out of them by screaming random words.

"HIIIIIIIIYA!" Bella screamed at a little girl walking with her mom. The little girl screamed and her mother scooped her up and hurried away. Bella shrugged. She just continued screaming and running down the halls.

"WEEEEE!" Bella screamed as she bumped into someone and fell down flat on top of him.

"JACOB! I love yooooouuu!" Bella said in a slurred voice. "Bella! You're drunk!" Jake said, trying to sound concerned, but sort of happy that she was acting like she was. "Ummm… no I'm not." Bella said in the least shaky voice she could manage, still lying across Jacob. "Ok Bella, whatever you say" Jacob said as he helped her up. "Actually, it's Laverne." Bella giggled. Jacob looked at her, a little confused, but this just made Bella laugh harder. "I want… some more… of that stuff…" Bella stated, trying to think. "Um, alcohol?" Jacob guessed. "…haha! YES!" Bella giggled. "I don't think so Bella, I think you've had enough."


End file.
